Remplazo
by MIREYA DXC
Summary: ¿Es normal sentir decepción al ver que las cosas cambian?
1. ¿Nos reemplazaron?

-¡Bienvenidos!-Saludo Chris McLean a la cámara-Bienvenidos a esto que es ¡El especial de Isla Del Drama!-Finalizo gritando-¡Alto! ¿Dije isla del drama? Quise decir ¡Drama Total Gira Mundial! Disculpen los errores, estoy emocionado por cierta noticia ¡Y comenzamos!-Anuncio justo antes de que la cámara se apagara completamente y apareciera una nueva escena.

* * *

><p>Se podía observar a cada ex campista, todos sentados en diferentes mesas favoreciendo el drama que se podría causar.<p>

En la primera mesa se podía ver a Ezequiel junto con Beth, Cody, Sierra y Eva, la última peleaba con el primero, mientras que Sierra intentaba besar a Cody ignorando la apasionante charla de Beth sobre su perfecto novio.

* * *

><p>-Repite lo que dices gusano-Ordeno Eva con enojo en su voz ahorcándolo.<p>

-Solo te ofrecí ayuda para abrir la botella-Respondió Ezequiel casi ahogándose entre las manos de la chica.

-¿Eso significa que crees que soy débil por ser una chica? ¿Eh?-Pregunto peligrosamente a punto de propinar un buen golpe al chico.

-¡Ah!-Chillo de emoción Sierra-¡Cody! ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañe! ¡Hice una estatua de ti en el largo tiempo que no te vi mi Cody lindo!

-Solo fueron tres días-Contestaba el chico siendo abrazado por la peli morada.

-¡Pero si para mí fue una eternidad!-Exclamo la chica estrujándolo más.

-Cuando fui al dentista ahí estaba el, al principio debo admitir que no me atraía en lo absoluto-Hablo Beth pensando que era escuchada-Pero cuando le quitaron los frenos. . .¡Era todo un bombón!

* * *

><p>En la segunda mesa solo digamos que las cosas estaban un tanto. . .candentes. Heather, Duncan, Gwen, Courtney y Trent, justo en el orden mencionado. Se divisaba a Duncan tomando la mano de Gwen al tiempo que peleaba con Courtney, la gótica sentía culpa y Heather no ayudaba mucho que digamos con sus amables comentarios sobre como la peli azul le había 'arrebatado' el novio a la castaña, sin mencionar que Trent deseaba estar lo más ajeno a la situación, pues ello lo ponía un tanto incomodo considerando lo pasado entre la gótica y el peli negro.<p>

* * *

><p>-Si dejaras de insultar a mi novia, tal vez yo dejaría de hacer lo mismo contigo-Defendía Duncan a la peli azul de la castaña.<p>

-¡Si dejaras de restregarme en cara a tu querida novia quizá dejaría de insultarla!-Contra ataco ella a la vez que ambos realmente 'hacían chispas'

-¡No te la restriego en cara! Otra cosa es que no tengas nada mejor que hacer que verme linda-Presumió en tono arrogante el peli verde.

-¡Idiota!-Insulto la morena.

-¡Estirada!-

-¡Ogro!-

-¡Princesa!

-¡Tonto-

-¿Por qué siento que esto es mi culpa?-Se preguntaba Gwen en forma de susurro.

-Porque lo es querida-Afirmo Heather con una sonrisa-¡Hey Courtney! Recuerda como esta gótica te arrebato a tu novio ¿Puedes creer que se haya hecho pasar por tu amiga solo para quedarse con tu novio? Es algo bajo ¿No crees?-Animaba la pelea la peli negra.

-¡Eres una. .. –Comenzaba a insultar Courtney a la peli azul.

-¿Te encanta provocar esto cierto?-Cuestiono Gwen a Heather.

-Es mi trabajo-Respondió colocándose unas gafas de sol.

-Esto es incomodo-Se dijo Gwen.

-Ni que lo digas-Contesto Trent de igual forma dedicándole una nerviosa sonrisa, la que por cierto, fue contestada con otra.

* * *

><p>La tercera mesa era más relajada. . . aunque quizá un poco aburrida, pues casi ninguno de los que estaban sentados se conocían tan a fondo como para convivir en aquel evento. Harold, Noah, Justin, Leshawna y DJ. Harold desde el extremo de la mesa declaraba su 'amor eterno' a Leshawna, la que simplemente se quejaba de aquel acto. Noah leía un libro desinteresadamente llamado <em>'Como convivir con mi anti-yo'<em> mientras Justin se veía al espejo preguntándose el porqué del rechazo de Courtney a la vez que DJ intentaba mantener a su conejito alejado de toda circunstancia de riesgo.

* * *

><p>-¡Leshawna! Sabes que te amo, o vida mía, que haría sin ti, que eres solo mi alegría, ¡Te amo a más no poder! Leshawna, tu nombre. . .simplemente hermoso es-Recitaba un poema Harold a la chica.<p>

-Vamos, flaquito, eso ya paso, sabes claramente que entre nosotros no habrá nada bizcochito-Respondió la morena notablemente incomoda.

-Para convivir con tu anti yo. . .-Leyó Noah en voz alta-Debes interesarte en sus problemas. . .o al menos fingir que te interesan. Bueno, sirve para mí-Concluyo el chico dirigiéndose hasta Justin.

-¿Por qué Courtney me rechazo?-Se pregunto Justin-¿Crees que sean mis ojos? ¿Acaso ella los prefiere más claros?-

-¡Oh! Mi gran amigo. . .Justin, ¿Qué te aqueja mi buen compañero?-Seguía leyendo Noah al tiempo que tomaba un vaso de agua sin despegar sus ojos del libro.

-¿Crees que soy demasiado guapo y siente que estoy fuera de su alcance?-Nuevamente pregunto el moreno ignorando las palabras de Noah.

-Bueno, no pueden decir que no lo intente-Se resigno el chico igualmente desinteresado retomando la lectura en otra enciclopedia.

-¿Conejito?-Susurro DJ-¿Conejito donde estas?-Dijo por la bajo observando cómo dicho conejo saltaba hacia un carrito que lo aplastaba y milagrosamente el animal vivía, salto hacia la mesa pero resbalo aterrizando en un plato listo para hornear -¡Conejito!-Grito salvándolo mientras veía algunas heridas.

* * *

><p>La cuarta mesa era muy interesante. Owen, Izzy, Sadie, Katie, Lindsay, Tyler y Alejandro. La pelirroja estaba sobre los hombros del rubio, al tiempo que esta misma atemorizaba a las 'MAPS', Alejandro coqueteaba con Heather desde su mesa, justo mientras Tyler trataba de aclarar a Lindsay que ¡El era Tyler!<p>

* * *

><p>-¡Ahí fue cuando tire de la cuerda liberando así a todos los caballos del establo! Pero había una bomba y ¡Pum! ¡Todos explotaron!-Conto Izzy alegremente-¡Explosivo! ¡Boom! ¡Boom! Jajaja<p>

-¡Oh cielos! ¡Oh Cielos!-Chillo Sadie-Pobres caballitos.

-Toda la razón-Acompaño Katie con un pañuelo al escuchar tan triste historia-

-Izzy esa fue una excelente historia-Adulo Owen sonriendo.

-Soy Explosivo-Corregía la pelirroja.

-¿El es Tyler?-Pregunto Lindsay inocentemente.

-¡No! Linds ¡No! ¡El no es Tyler!-Grito el castaño-¡Yo soy Tyler!

-¿Tyler?-Nuevamente cuestiono la rubia al castaño.  
>-¡Sí! ¡Por fin!-Festejo el chico.<p>

* * *

><p>Y la quinta mesa era ocupada por los rubios. . .Bridgette y Geoff, los cuales se besaban sin tomarse siquiera molestia de respirar. No hace falta mostrar ¿O sí?<p>

* * *

><p>-¿No van a saludar a su anfitrión favorito?-Se presento McLean apareciendo en una nube de humo.<p>

-¿Ahora qué quieres?-Pregunto Duncan de mala gana.

-Bueno yo quería darles una gran noticia-Anuncio soltando una risa maliciosa-Sobre la cuarta temporada. . .

-¡Oh no!-Grito Leshawna-Ni pienses que nos arriesgaremos una temporada más sin dinero, no, no, no exigimos plata amigo.

-No puedo creer que diga esto, pero ella tiene razón-Apoyo Heather-Ya hemos sufrido lo suficiente en estas temporadas como para hacerlo una mas gratuitamente.

-¡Te damos fama y no nos das ni una quinta parte de lo que ganas viejo!-Reclamo Geoff.

-Sí, sobre eso chicos. . .-Rio nuevamente el anfitrión.

-¡Exigimos paga!-Grito Courtney.

-¡Sí!-Se escucho proveniente de todos los presentes.

-McLean, acéptalo, no haremos una temporada más hasta que recibamos dinero, y no, no estaba en el contrato-Defendió Alejandro.

-Bueno, déjenme hablar, lo que quiero decir es que. . .-Comenzaba nuevamente el conductor.

-¡No!-Grito Beth-¡No haremos una temporada más sin paga!

-Hemos establecido nuestra opinión-Comento Courtney.

-¡La estirada tiene razón! Merecemos dinero a cambio de tantas torturas y problemas físicos y emocionales que tu programa ha causado-Señalo la calva de Sierra el peli verde.

-Idiota-Insulto Courtney debido a lo dicho por Duncan.

-Estirada-

-Ogro-

-Búscate más insultos-

-¡Igual tu!-

-¡Basta!-Grito Gwen ya harta-Estoy realmente cansada de haber escuchado las quejas de todos durante todo el evento, las peleas de ustedes, dudas, quejas, declaraciones no correspondidas, aclaraciones de nombres, machismos y otras tonterías-Hablo rápidamente la gótica-Si saben que terminaremos participando en una maldita temporada más ¿Por qué no dejarlo así y punto?-Cuestiono frunciendo el seño.

-Bueno, no eres perfecta-Respondió Heather-Insolente.

-Si bueno, al menos no busco provocar más conflictos entre las personas-Se defendió comenzando a dibujar un boceto en una servilleta.

-Bien, como sea, ¿Qué rayos quieres decirnos?-Pregunto Leshawna un tanto fastidiada.

-Sobre la cuarta temporada. . .-Nuevamente fue interrumpido McLean.

-Como ya mencionamos, mi belleza y sus. . .chistes sin gracia, tienen precio-Dijo Justin.

-Si quieres que participemos-Hablo Heather- Tendrás que darnos una suma total a cada uno de. . .-

-¡No van a participar en la cuarta temporada!-Exclamo McLean demasiado enfadado debido a tantas veces que lo comenzaban a ignorar-Para su información, la nueva temporada tendrá nuevos campistas, lo siento viejos, su momento de fama termino ¡Se fue!

-Pero, si no soy famosa, no soy popular y. . .-Argumento Heather.

-No es mi problema-Opino Chris-Como dije, su fama termino, dramas, parejas, vergüenzas, fueron geniales en su momento, pero el público quiere algo diferente, quiere diferentes amores, más rompimientos, engaños, caídas ¡Aun más de lo que ustedes dieron! Quieren otro tipo de Heather u otro tipo de Alejandro, una diferente Gwen, un diferente Duncan, un distinto Owen, ¡Otra Izzy! Ellos desean una nueva pareja bipolar, otro guitarrista, una nueva chica con agallas, un diferente campesino, un guapo distinto ¡Quieren novedades!-Grito- Y ustedes, ya no pueden darles eso viejos. Su tiempo acabo. Lo siento-Finalizo apagando la luz de centro-Bueno, disfruten su ultimo momento en el campamento Wawanakwa.

-Nos dejaron de lado-Se dijo Bridgette.

-Ya no nos quieren-Se lamento izzy por primera vez dejando de dar una amplia sonrisa.

-¿No les atraían nuestras bromas?-Pregunto Owen de manera triste.

-No es solo eso chicos-Hablo Trent-Nos reemplazaron-Susurro a la vez que todos asentían-_Nos reemplazaron._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Aquí yo de nuevo! : Ciertamente. . . si vere la siguiente temporada, no me gustaría, pero aun asi la vere, si no lo hago ¿Cómo continuar este fic? Se que dice 'Complete' pero ya añadere otro ,solo que pasara mucho tiempo ¿ok? (PD: esto no trata de parejas en especifica, creo q nisiquiera trata de parejas xD)**

**Lo que sucede es que, para esta historia me inspire en el mismo FanFiction, hoy ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver la pagina, entre, iba a buscar historias de 'X' personaje y vi los nombres de los supuestos personajes de la próxima temporada, no puedo negar que me entristeci al verlos, me dio nostalgia, odio los cambios, siempre los eh odiado ^^ Bueno, esa es mi manera de pensar, sin embargo ¿Qué se puede hacer? Tan solo se puede despedir a nuestros queridos campistas que fueron justo los que nos inspiraron a llegar a fanfiction y hacer historias, despedir justo a los que nos trajeron hasta aquí ._. Me pongo melancolica xD**

**Ya que, extrañaremos ver a nuestros conocidos campistas ^^pero al menos veremos otros, que aunque no sean los mismos…a ver como están xD No puedo negar que. . ..Nunca lograran igualar a nuestros 24 adolescentes caricaturizados favoritos ^^**

**Se les extrañara mucho a esos 24 personajes :3**

**Bien, esta completo por ahora ^^ **

**Los quiero!**

**Los aprecio!**

**Cuidense!**

**Suerte en todo!**

**Byee!**

**Atte:**

**MIREYA DXC**


	2. Nuestra última Noche Escena Extra

-Nuestra última noche-Susurro Alejandro-Yo solo dure una temporada, al menos ustedes sobre vivieron tres.

-Y eso fue suerte-Respondió Heather un tanto triste.

-No puedo creer lo que diré -Comenzó Gwen- Pero extrañare este campamento de porquería-Finalizo con una melancólica sonrisa.

-Creer que aquí vivimos tantas cosas-Recordó Duncan-Besos, peleas, Ja. . .jamás creí que todo terminaría tan rápido.

-Recuerdo cuando ustedes eran pareja-Señalo Sierra a Courtney y Duncan-Aun recuerdo la primera frase que dijo Duncan cuando comenzó a fijarse en Courtney.

-Hablas de 'Me gusta eso en una chica'-Afirmo Duncan sonriendo hacia Courtney a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Oh, también cuando ustedes eran otra pareja-Nuevamente hablo Sierra hacia Trent y Gwen-Eran de las más populares, compartían música, gustos, eran perfectos juntos. . .-Siguió la peli morada- Oh lo siento, no quería incomodar.

-No importa-Dijo Trent amablemente.

-¿Recuerdan cuando baile desnudo?-Pregunto Owen a lo que todos rieron.

-¿Recuerdan cuando Courtney beso a Duncan?-Cuestiono Harold sonriendo causando que varios emitieran el típico sónico.. . 'Uuuuy'

-Basta-Exclamaron la antes pareja bipolar al unisonó un tanto sonrojados.

-¿Recuerdan el primer día? –Cambio el tema Trent-Cuando Chris intento sacarnos la foto, y el muelle se rompió justo antes-Comento a lo que todos asintieron.

-Yo aun recuerdo algo. . .-Comenzó Courtney-Recuerdo el desafío de cocina, absurdamente divertido.

-Como olvidarlo-Sonrió Duncan-¿Y qué me dicen del desafío de fobias eh?-Cuestiono-La gelatina verde sí que aterra-Concluyo ocasionando que todos rieran.

-¿Y el despiertaton?-Hablo Courtney-Cierto punk se quedo dormido en el baño-Rio a lo que todos hicieron lo mismo.

-Buena coartada princesa-Felicito el chico a la castaña.

-El despiertaton fue de los mejores-Susurro Gwen a Trent-Recuerdo que. . .Justin se pinto ojos en los parpados.

-Como olvidar la final-Comento Leshawna-Cierto chico se quito la camisa-Exclamo volteando hacia Trent

-¿Y recuerdan cuando Cody y Noah se besaron?-Pregunto Izzy rompiendo el silencio.

-Oh cielos, cielos, vaya que fue gracioso-Contesto Sadie apoyada por Katie.

-Estábamos dormidos, fue inconsciente-Se defendió Noah.

-Tiene razón-Secundo Cody.

-Recuerdo también cuando. . .-Comenzó Bridgette-Fuimos conductores de las secuelas en la segunda temporada-Dijo a Geoff

-¿Y qué me dicen de la segunda temporada?-Cuestiono Noah por fin prestando atención.

-La primera temporada siempre será la mejor-Respondió Duncan viendo a cierta morena.

-Sin duda-Opino Gwen con nostalgia.

-Yo estoy muy bien, y tú como estas, en todo momento pienso en ti. .. –Comenzó a cantar Bridgette.

-¡Me preguntaste que quiero ser! Y la respuesta vas a tener-Siguió Izzy.

-¡Yo quiero ser famoso!-Cantaron todos la unisonó.

-Muchos peligros puedo pasar-Nuevamente comenzó Duncan.

-Todo lo puedo soportar-Continuo Courtney.

-Nada en mi camino podrá detener, lo que yo quiero ser-Siguieron Trent, Gwen y Beth.

-Yo quiero ser, famoso-Nuevamente todos al unisonó.

-Nananananananananananananana-Tararearon Noah, Sierra y Cody.

-Yo quiero ser, yo quiero ser. .. –Canto débilmente Gwen-Quiero ser famoso. . .

-Yo quiero ser, yo quiero ser, quiero ser famoso. . .-Intento animar Trent ocasionando una sonrisa en la gótica justo antes de que el silbido de parte de Alejandro y Geoff comenzara. Más tarde al terminar su canción todos comenzaron a reír.

-Jamás los olvidare viejos-Aclaro Trent-Nunca.

-¡Malvaviscos!-Anuncio Owen-Tal como las fogatas de Chris.

-Extrañare este programa, no lo puedo creer-Comentaba Heather con cierto asco.

-Todos lo extrañaremos-Apoyo Bridgette-Todos.

-No puedo creer que esto se acabo-Lloro Katie-Cuando inicio nunca pensé que se acabaría.

-Todo lo bueno acaba-Consoló Courtney.

-Viejos ¿Y si hacemos una promesa?-Pregunto DJ

-Explícate -Exigió Eva.

-Qué tal si. . .vemos la siguiente temporada, pero todos juntos-Sugirio el moreno.

-Te refieres a que ¿Todos vayamos a una misma casa para ver el programa de donde nos sacaron por parecer aburridos?-Pregunto Justin.

-Básicamente-Contesto DJ-Si quieren, será en la mía.

-Ahora solo nos falta saber dónde vives-Rio Leshawna.

-Como sea, por mi todo está bien-Suspiro Gwen-Por ahora hay que aprovechar esta noche.

-¡Sí! ¡Fiesta de malvaviscos!-Anuncio Geoff en tanto todos comenzaron a lanzarse los malvaviscos. Algunos los comían, otros los ponían a la fogata para consumirlos más tarde, aunque la mayoría estaba sumida en la guerra de aquellas delicias suaves.

-Cuidado con el cabello-Grito Heather mirando todo el desorden debido a la guerra que aun había-No puedo creer lo que diré. Chicos, _realmente los extrañare_-Susurro con una sonrisa.

_Todo lo que les quedaba a aquellos chicos, era disfrutar, su última noche en Wawanakwa._

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, esta es una escena extra ;D <strong>

**No hay mucha descripción, solo diré que, esperemos que la cuarta temporada sea buena, y esperemos que todos salgan en los cameos ^^aunque sea como extras xD**

**En fin, Cuidense! :D**

**Los quiero!**

**Byee!**

**Atte:**

**MIREYA DXC**


End file.
